


Once upon a bridge

by shyomegagirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I guess tags don't really make you want to read it, Lena is suicidal? I don't really know, but I've read it out loud and mum liked it (she doesn't even know English but yeah), but give it a shot, slight angst, so vanilla, the plot is strange and weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyomegagirl/pseuds/shyomegagirl
Summary: The one where Kara jumps from a bridge, because a stranger asked her to, and the said stranger jumps after her.OrThe story where Kara and Lena fall for each other over a night.





	Once upon a bridge

The wind was barely blowing. It touched Kara’s soft features, worshiping the edges of her smooth skin and lightly messing with her hair. She was not used to it. No matter, how many nights she spent out in the dark, looking at the sky filled with so many stars it hurt to count them all, she was still surprised.  
They had a custom, here on Earth, to make a wish if a star fell down. Maybe someone made a wish, when Krypton fell.  
Kara suddenly felt chills run down her spine, although the autumn’s breeze could not affect her much.  
She could hear so many sounds all around her. Alex’s soft breaths, her adoptive parents’ quiet conversations about how they were worried about Kara’s behavior. They were so understanding, but it did not make the girl feel any better.  
She felt completely alone, on a strange planet, with the wind and the birds and all the pretty plants, and… so many other things.  
It was exciting, although the excitement she felt was muffled by other emotions. Pain in her heart, the sorrow that suffocated her…  
She could not feel physical pain no longer, but emotions hurt her deeper than any knife.  
She sighed.  
Maybe it was time to call it a night and go back to her room to mourn in there?  
But then she heard something different, foreign to her ears. It was a sob, and Kara could easily find where it was coming from.  
The bridge?  
She was quick to fly there, although Jeremiah said she was not allowed to do so, she could care less at the moment. He would be disappointed and she hated to disappoint him, but it was a nighttime, no one would see her.  
Her feet touched the ground and she looked at the sobbing human, trying to figure out what was wrong.  
It was a girl, with raven black hair, hugging herself and looking out in nowhere, not even trying to muffle her crying.  
She was beautiful in moonlight. The light from the nearby lantern danced on her face, her arms, her whole body that stood slightly trembling from the wind. She was still sobbing, not caring if anyone heard her or just deciding that no one would.  
“Hey” Kara approached her, scaring the poor human so that she nearly fell to her knees. Kara suddenly felt anxious under the terrified gaze and lowered her head apologetically. “Sorry, I just… wanted to make sure that you were alright” she said quietly, barely above the whisper, trying not to scare the girl even more.  
The girl was more beautiful up close, her eyes gleaming with light, looking so pretty even though filled with tears. Her cheeks were a little puffy, her lips trembling and covered in what looked like a ton of fissures.  
She only wore a t-shirt, her arms covered in goosebumps and Kara found herself wanting to wrap the girl in her hands, so she could get warmer. She controlled herself, though.  
“Well, I am not” she laughed all of a sudden and Kara never heard a sound prettier than that laughter. The stranger tilted her head, so that she was once again facing the nothingness of the night.  
“What’s wrong?” Kara asked, trying to understand the girl.  
“It’s easier to answer what isn’t” she attempted to joke again, snorting and making Kara nod in agreement. It was easier for her to answer, too.  
They were silent for a moment, and the silence felt heavy on Kara’s shoulders.  
“Why are you here?” she asked and the girl smiled a sad smile.  
“I like the place… The atmosphere… Also, I thought I would be alone here, but I was wrong, obviously” she looked Kara in the eye, and the blonde shivered under the gaze. It was filled with so many emotions, sadness, hatred, apathy… How could someone feel so much? Then Kara remembered her own "sad puppy eyes” as Alex called them and lowered her head. She could only sympathize.  
“Sorry”  
“Oh, no, don't apologize, it’s not like I rented the bridge and it is only reserved for my depressed ass” her attempts at humor were awful, but Kara smiled nonetheless. The stranger sighed. “And what brings you here?”  
“I…” it would surely be suspicious if she told the girl that she heard her crying, how could she do it from a distance without superhearing? “The sky is pretty from here” she chewed on her lip in an obvious lie but the girl did not catch on it. She turned her chin up in the air and her eyes caught the image of many stars upon them.  
“The galaxy is infinite, there are so many planets, so many creatures… and yet no one would jump from the bridge for me” her voice was barely heard by Kara’s ears, but she did hear what the girl said. And it was somehow heartbreaking and also…  
“Why would you want anyone to jump from the bridge for you?” she could not help but ask, and the girl shrugged.  
“It's just… I don't know, how to explain it… If you love someone, you would do anything for them, right? It seemed as an interesting idea at the moment but when I really think about it… argh… it’s stupid…” the girl seemed to be beating herself up and Kara did not like it, although she could not get what was going on.  
“It’s not” she touched the girl’s arm reassuringly and tried to smile. “I would do it for you” she said sincerely, looking the girl in the eye… Her eyes were beautiful, emerald green, so pretty…  
The stranger burst out laughing and her eyes closed, waking Kara from her stupor.  
"No, you would not” she said, sadness in her voice betraying her fake smile still lingering on her lips.  
Kara looked at her - curved body and a sharp jaw… she tried to appear confident but looked so small and Kara so desperately wanted to prove that she was worth jumping from a thousands of bridges.  
So she filled her lungs with a last breath and just…  
BOOM!  
She was in the water and it felt strange, but not strange enough to overwhelm her. Her heart was bumping in her chest and Kara could not remember it ever beating so fast. She was quick to get out of water, her vision a little bit blurry for her glasses fell when she collided with the surface of the river. But even though it was pretty hard to focus on anything else she saw the stranger falling right after her.  
She was fast, as fast as a fury, to catch the girl right before she hit the water. The bridge was far off the ground and it was pretty dangerous for a human to make such a trick.  
The girl was shaking, her mouth opened in what seemed to be a silent cry and her eyes blinking in confusion. Kara was holding her close, so close that her nose could catch the smell of her perfume and it was an incredible smell for sure. She breathed evenly in and out, soothing herself and the scared stranger, trying to lull her into a better state of mind.  
They were floating upon the river, just inches separating them from touching the water. It was nice to fly, Kara liked it a lot. It was the power she absolutely adored having and it made electricity run down her spine whenever she was afloat.  
The stranger seemed to calm down just enough for her eyes to fully open. Green eyes looked right into Kara’s and it felt practically like flying - the same electricity…  
“What the fuck?” Kara remembered Alex saying that ‘fuck’ was a curse and she was not allowed to say it and the alien wanted to shush the girl but her hands started trembling out of fear and it was not the right time… or place…  
She lifted them to the bridge and finally let go of the stranger. Her lips were opened and she was practically dripping her pants from the looks of it.  
“Oh my God” the stranger was breathing heavily once again and Kara felt sorry for her. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU JUST JUMPED?” she yelled making the alien duck her head.  
“You asked me to…”  
“ARE YOU UP HERE ON THE BRIDGE DOING WHATEVER ANYONE ASKS YOU TO DO? The fuck?!”  
“You jumped after me…” Kara mumbled, making the stranger laugh.  
“What was I supposed to do? I didn't know you COULD FLY!”  
“That is nice that you fell for me, no one ever did that” Kara thanked her and the stranger’s cheeks slightly reddened. She turned her head to the side and loudly inhaled some air. Her heart rate was still fast and Kara was scared that it was never going to calm down.  
The stranger spent a good second studying the same nothingness of the night she had already examined before and then looked back at Kara. Her gaze was sympathetic then, a little curious and sad.  
“You are wet… I mean…” she muttered some curse under her breath. “Your clothes are all wet!” she finally found the right words and her gaze settled on the alien’s face waiting for a reply.  
“They are” Kara shrugged, not really caring for the clothes. It felt a little bit strange but not fully uncomfortable, she could survive a night like that.  
“Yeah, well, urgh… C’mon, we’ll buy you something new” the girl searched her pockets for something… and by her frustrated expression Kara could tell that she did not find it. “Fuck! The keys fell when… I fell” her brows furrowed and jaw clenched, she looked a little bit scary like that. Her clothes were wet from Kara’s hands in some places and it made something in the alien’s stomach come to life.  
The stranger looked at the water, mumbling something while the blonde was busy tracing lines on her face with just her gaze and imagination.  
“I guess we’ll just bargain in my car, then” the stranger stated and Kara furrowed her brows. “Erghh… Just follow me”  
They were walking in silence, the stranger moving faster than an average human, and Kara looking at her hair waving from the wind. She looked beautiful, like she was not even real, every her move - even her stumbling on her feet - so calculated, just gorgeous.  
They found the car standing alone, being just as pretty as it’s owner - black and elegant. Kara was still a stranger to cars, preferring to have a walk or catch a flight than drive in one of those.  
The stranger tried opening the door and then looked at Kara.  
“I guess you have some superstrength, right? Umm… Can you open the door, please?” the alien did what she was asked for, accidentally derailing it… “I AM SO SORRY!” Kara looked at the door in her hand, terrified of the punishment that was going to come, while the stranger burst out laughing.  
She only calmed down in a minute, touching Kara’s hand gently, moving her so that she could get in the car. The alien was left dumbfounded and holding the passenger’s door.  
“Ok, so that is hilarious, you are really cute” the stranger shook her head “and I think now you will have to hold the door, so that we won't drive unnecessary attention to us, deal?”  
Kara nodded, getting in the car, blushing from the compliment the stranger gave her, and trying not to damage the car any more. It’s owner was busy fixing some cables and the blonde just looked at her, not even trying to understand what she was doing. Human technology was not hard, but it was definitely not what Kara was used to.  
Two minutes later the stranger smiled victoriously and winked at the blonde, making her practically lose control and let go of the door she was holding.  
“All set!” she said, turning on the engine. “Ready?”  
Kara nodded and so they went into the night, with silence settled in the car. The stars above them, shining bright, but not as bright as the stranger’s smile when they exchanged glances. Kara did not have a slightest of idea why they both were smiling, but there was something magical in what they had just gone through. So unbelievable and yet so real. It was like Kara has finally let out a breath she had been holding since the fall of Krypton. She was so carefree at the moment, wishing that the night lasted forever.  
They stopped at a gas station, with the stranger laughing at Kara’s attempts to fix the door and not succeeding… They agreed on just leaving it be, while they hit the market.  
The shop was unusually quiet, and it was just what Kara needed, just what she wanted. Her hand had incidentally bumped into the stranger’s when they entered and it had sent goosebumps all over Kara’s body… she could also catch the increase in speed of stranger’s heart.  
They moved in synch, Kara’s ears reddening whenever her sneakers collided with the surface of the shop’s floor and made an unpleasant noise.  
“Sorry” she whispered in stranger’s ear sincerely, making the girl laugh and shake her head.  
“That’s alright” the girl smiled, and they kept going. Kara looked to the sides, noticing different types of food, bright and catching her attention. Then there was a clothes section, where her stranger stopped and started rummaging through the t-shirts.  
Kara’s face fell when she found one with her family’s crest and the stranger’s did, too. She kept rummaging then and Kara was grateful. They found one really cool then, with star wars logo, and then it was decided.  
The stranger’s t-shirt was not that ruined, but she chose one for herself, too. They were practically the same shirts and it made Kara smile the whole five minutes straight. 

They also found some real cheap jeans, so that Kara could change, and a pair of cheap sneakers, with dinosaurs drawn on them.  
Then the stranger asked her to choose something to eat and Kara was lost.  
“I could eat the whole market” she said sincerely, making stranger shrug.  
“Good thing I can allow myself to buy the whole market”  
With their hands filled with goods, they made their way to the counter, where Kara’s face reddened when she heard just how much the stranger had to pay.  
“It’s ok, I assure you, I am like… rich” the stranger made her feel just a little bit better, but just because of the smile she sent her. It was a toothy grin and Kara liked it a lot.  
They made their way to the car and left the place, with the stranger driving somewhere and Kara filling her mouth with food. It was hard to concentrate on keeping the door in place and chewing, but the alien managed not to cause any more problems.  
They stopped at the beach of the river, stranger finally founding the right place and Kara not really caring where she was until she had food and that one pretty girl by her side.  
They got out of the car and sat by the river.  
“I think we need to change” Kara eyed her, not understanding. “Our clothes” the stranger added. “I promise I won't look at you while you do so” she smiled when Kara’s face reddened.  
But the alien was not really worried about it. She changed in a second, and the stranger let out a comical jealous puff.  
And then it was. With like… zero warning, the stranger started changing right in front of Kara’s eyes, and the girl was sent into a stupor, looking at her bare back dumbfounded.  
The curves of her body were made of marble, probably, she was looking like… a total masterpiece. Kara’s heart rate quickened and she ducked her head, trying to hide from her embarrassment. The stranger had probably understood what was going on when she turned her head and laughed. Her laughter was a pure melody, resembling the sounds of Krypton, the sounds of care, of home, of purity… Beautiful.  
Kara managed to look her in the eyes, finding something so… she could not think of any word nor in English, nor in Kryptonian, to describe what she saw there, but it made her finally understand, that her being here, being alive, was not useless.  
It was meant to be.  
Them, dressed like a total fools, in matching t-shirts, their hair loose on their shoulders, not even knowing each other’s names, being total strangers… while not being strangers at all.  
Suddenly, she felt a pull at her heart, knowing that she should do it, knowing that if she didn't she would regret it forever. So she did.  
She moved closer, still not breaking eye contact, searching the eyes of the stranger for any sights of disallowance.  
But there were none.  
The stars above them suddenly stopped shining as bright as they did before. The sounds near them disappearing. It was like everything went quiet, in fear to disturb them, in fear that it could all break in the blink of an eye.  
But it did not.  
It was so very imperfect at first, them both moving totally out of synch, bumping noses and their hair falling between them…  
Stranger’s lips turned into a big toothy grin and she stopped the kiss, in need to laugh. She was so happy at the moment, her hands finding place on Kara’s shoulders, grabbing her t-shirt hard, as if to make sure that it was real.  
Their eyes found each other and the laugher stopped. It seemed as if everything stopped for a moment.  
Kara’s hand moved on its own accord, caressing the stranger’s cheek, tucking her hair in her ear. She tried to appear as gentle as possible, her slightly trembling hands waving in the air until finding place in the stranger’s hair, on her neck…  
“Are all of the aliens that straight-forward?" the stranger asked, her lips slightly curved in a mischievous smile.  
“The night won't last forever” Kara replied, her eyes closing. “If only you knew how many opportunities went by, while I was waiting for the right time… I don't want to regret not doing something… while I am able to”  
“Yeah, well, it was not that deep” the stranger’s face fell a little, her smile disappearing. Her hands caressed Kara’s cheek. “What is your name, stranger?” she asked and the blonde cleared her throat.  
“Kara Danvers… Zor-El” she answered, looking at the stranger in expectation.  
“Fancy meeting you on this planet, Kara Zor-El” she replied.  
“It is fancy meeting you here, too…"  
“Lena Luthor”  
“It is fancy meeting you here, too, Lena Luthor”  
And so they stood, serious expressions on both of their faces, until Lena bursted out laughing and Kara followed her example.  
“You know, I have to pinch myself from time to time, I just don't believe that all of this is real” the brunette said and Kara nodded. She did not believe in that, too. “It is like I am in this weird kind of dream where you don't freak out about anything, you just follow the script… until you wake up” her hand touched Kara’s lips, and then in one achingly slow moment she was being kissed again. That time the kiss was more controlled, it seemed as if they had found the perfect angle and Kara would not be surprised to find herself floating. "I don't want to wake up, Kara” she admitted, barely above a whisper.  
“Me neither”  
And they did not.

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost my grandad not long ago and had to write something in his memory. I don't think he expected it to be this story, but it is beautiful, weird and a little bit humorous, just like he was.  
> Means a lot to me that you read it.  
> Wanted to pass the idea of living your life right now, while we still have a chance. Take a risk, you, stranger! Maybe it'll be worth it in the end. <3


End file.
